


Sarah vs. The Baby Whisperer

by lunarknightz



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being the one who doesn't know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah vs. The Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsemurmur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsemurmur/gifts).



Whenever Sarah was assigned a mission, she gave it her all. She read the mission dossiers, did recon when necessary, and adjusted her personal life to fit the job. Her careful attention to detail and thoroughness made her one of the best in the Intelligence biz.

Sarah approached pregnancy in the same way. She'd done loads of research, reading everything from _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ to the latest edition of _Doctor Spock's Baby and Child Care_ guide. She went to the best doctors and followed their advice to a "t"; she'd taken classes on birthing methods and parenting.

In theory, she should be the best mother ever. Maybe she was. It wasn't like she'd gotten the chance to actively _mother_.

Chuck was a great dad. A super dad. Literally. They'd just brought Stephanie home from the hospital two days ago. Chuck seemed to know what their daughter's cries meant as soon as she opened her mouth. He knew when Stephanie had a wet diaper, or when she was hungry.

It was like she was married to the Baby Whisperer.

Most people would kill to have a husband that had the same sort of baby ESP. Sarah thought it was great that Chuck was a hands-on father.

She just wanted to be part of Stephanie's life too.

Sarah started to cry. "Stupid hormones." She muttered. She hated crying; but some degree of post-partum depression would not be normal after a pregnancy. That's what the experts said.

Chuck came back into the living room, carrying the portable baby monitor in his hand. He dropped it on the coffee table when he saw Sarah crying.

"What's wrong?" He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Nothing." She brushed the tears away and took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine."

"I….I'm a terrible mother, okay?"

"What? You are not a terrible mother."

"When she cries, I don't know what she wants!" The feelings poured out of Sarah. "I don't know if she's dry or if she's wet, or if she's hungry. When I hold her, I can't get her to go to sleep, and honestly, I have no idea about half of the things I should. I'm completely stupid and clueless!"

"What? Sarah, no! You're a great mother."

"The only thing that I seem to do for her is breast feed, and sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right."

"Stephanie is a beautiful and wonderful baby. You're doing great. You love her, and it shows." Chuck sighed. "Sarah, we're new parents. We aren't supposed to have all the answers."

"You do."

He took a deep breath. "I'm programmed. You wouldn't think that the government would have that much intelligence on raising babies, but surprisingly they do."

"It's the Intersect?" Sarah felt a little foolish for not thinking about that before.

"I'm the youngest child, and the closest I ever came to baby sitting was reading one of Ellie's _ Baby Siitters' Club_ books."

She wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

"I needed something to read in the bathroom, okay?" Chuck reached over and squeezed Sarah's hand. "I'm as clueless and scared about all of this as you are. I just have the Cliff's Notes engrained in my head. We're going handle this the same way we handle everything. Together."

Stephanie's cry rang out over the baby monitor.

"I'll…get…" Chuck started to get up. "No, I'll let you get that."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks." She listened to Stephanie's cry. "I think she's hungry."

"She could be…" Chuck tried to be supportive, even though he was interpreting the cry differently.

Sarah leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I have the feeling I'll figure it out."


End file.
